


Apples and Yon-Savas

by lone_sehlat



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_sehlat/pseuds/lone_sehlat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of young!Spock and his mother.  Could be seen as either TOS or XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Yon-Savas

A ten year old Spock stood stock still in the kitchen he rarely ever visited. This was the domain of the servant staff. He saw no reason why she had brought him here and was busying herself by pulling out various dishes and food stuffs. He took in the glances from the cook and her assistants as they vacated the room, letting Amanda have free reign, their faces impassive, but Spock could feel the disdain they so carefully masked. He glared, mostly in shock, at the depth of contempt in one who had accidently brushed against him, before he could compose himself.

“Spock,” she called softly to him, handing him a couple of yon-savas and indicating a pile more on the sideboard. “Peel these for the pie like this,” she made quick work of peeling one of the fruits as an example. “I’ll prepare the dough for the crust.”

Spock picked up a knife, careful to hold it exactly as he had seen his mother do. It would take him several attempts before managing to peel the entire yon-sava producing a continuous piece of peel as his mother had so deftly done. His fingers became sticky with the nectar he set the knife down to wash his hands several times before speaking.

“What is the purpose of this activity, Mother? Is T’Aim ill?” He asked although nothing seemed wrong with the cook as she left. He rinsed the knife off before continuing his task. He liked eating the yon-savas but did not enjoy wearing the nectar when he had yet to have a bite of one.

Amanda turned to look at her young son. “Homemade pie tastes the best.”

Spock pondered this. “If T’Aim made the pie here herself, would not the pie still be homemade and thus taste the same if not better as it is T’Aim’s profession to cook?”

Amanda smiled sadly. “I used to help my mother peel apples to make pies when I was your age.”

Apple. An Earth fruit, obviously with some sentimental meaning for humans he thought as he watched the expressions of remembrance and sadness cross his mother’s face. Odd to have an emotional response so attached to an item of food he thought. It might be understandable, he decided as he considered not being able to have a bowl of shur-mashya when he was sick. Lost in thought he was surprised to find that he had peeled all the fruit.

“Very good Spock.” She praised him looking at the pile of peeled yon-savas and the pile of peelings, laughing. “Do you know how long it took me to be able to skin an entire apple without breaking the skin?”

She cut the fruit into slices, dropping them into the dough shell, covered it with another layer of dough and sprinkled the shell with potau-slor-tukh before placing it in the oven. “Well it isn’t filled with apples and topped with sugar, but it will do and your father will find it delicious.” She pronounced wistfully.

There was that sadness again, this time in her voice as she mentioned the fruit. He still did not quite understand why he had been called from his studies to complete this task that could have been easily accomplished by the cook, but decided there would be no harm in asking Sarek if perhaps next time he went to Earth if he could bring back some apples and sugar for his mother.

 

 _*yon-savas- a strongly flavoured yellow to red-coloured fruit_

 _*shur-mashya- a soup made from a tuberous vegetable_

 _*potau-slor-tukh: a crystalline disaccharide of fructose and glucose found in many plants but extracted as ordinary sugar widely used as a sweetener or preservative_


End file.
